PSPC01
'Fan of Air! Cure Fan is born! '(空気のファン！キュアファンが誕生！Kūki no fan! Kyuafan ga tanjō!) is the 1st episode of Puyutto Star! Precure. Summary The evil attacked Puyojuku Town and started the evil invasion!? Cure Fan starts the story from the top! Major Events * Rulue Aoki transform into Cure Fan for the first time. * This episode marks the debut of Puyutto Star! PreCure. * This episode also marks the debut of the Ocean Prince, Rulue Aoki, Feli Kagami ,Raffina Tsubasa, and the other characters. * The Ocean Prince turns Rulue's notebook into the Puyo Book. Synopsis One day, Aoki, Rulue is in her room looking at the clouds and drawing them in her notebook. Suddenly, she sees a jet flying and gets a vision of a dolphin-like creature. Inspired, Rulue connects the dots she drew with lines, creating her own cloud picture depicting the creature. The notebook then floats into the air and glows, and the creature comes out into the real world. He's an energetic animal with the ability to fly, and he says, "Hello~!" Rulue is shocked grown-uply at first, but she quickly becomes proud to see a real dolphin and gave him a kiss. The dolphin blushed and then summons a heart-shaped portal in Rulue's room, sucking them both into the Puyo Nexis Tunnel. Rulue is amazed. Plus, she's magically able to breathe since the dolphin is in her arms. As Rulue is floating along, she sees a square-shaped planet coated in darkness. However, before Rulue can find out what exactly the planet is, she wakes up the next morning. At first, Rulue thinks that the encounter with the dolphin was a dream. Then, she sees the creature floating around in her room. The dolphin flies out of Rulue's window, and Rulue immediately goes to chase after him. After catching the dolphin, Rulue spots a popular idol duo, Arle & Amitie, being mobbed by their fans. And Puyu, In the turmoil, Amitie loses her hat and Rulue notices and returns it. After Amitie thanks her, she is approached by a young salesman and he asks her to look at his items on sale. She is immediately charmed by an unusual pin, a Puyo Puyo Jewel. Suddenly, Rulue got sucked into the Jewel and was stunned for a moment. She assumes it to be a dream and the man gives her the Jewel for free. The Ocean Prince introduce himself and gave her the Puyo Puyo Perfume. As they need to get outside near to the tree. Shortly, the Putraders catch up with the ocean prince. They blow a hole in their ship's window, causing the air to be sucked out into the vacuum of the ground. When Puyu is brave, Rulue jumps after her despite a warning from The ocean prince. Puyu then inflates herself to plug the hole in the window, keeping some of the air from leaving. Just like in her dream, Rulue can breathe in space when she holds Puyu and the ocean prince. Ecolo tells Rulue to give Puyu up because he needs her power. Rulue protests that Puyu is not an item and that she will protect her and The Ocean Prince. This determination causes a Puyo Puyo Jewel and a Puyo Puyo Prefume to appear in front of Rulue again. She inserts the Jewel into the prefume and finds herself transforming in an involuntary song and dance. In the end, Rulue has transformed into a legendary Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Fan .Fan is shocked at first, but she quickly gets her bearings together. As this happens, numerous suited Putrader minions, called Putrade, charge her. Star finds that she's summoning fan-shaped platforms to jump from, allowing her to move in the zero-gravity environment of the earth. Helping matters is that Fan doesn't need Puyu and Ocean Prince to survive in space now that she's in Pretty Cure form. She is easily able to combat the Putrade by powering up her punches with smaller versions of the fan-shaped platforms. Ecolo goes against her using his sword and is a bit tougher to defeat. However, Fan is able to perform a powerful attack called Fan Wind. Ecolo is overwhelmed by this attack, so he teleports away before it defeats him. Puyu and Rlue board the ship that the Ocean Prince builded, and they, The Ocean Prince, and Puyu are happy to have succeeded. Rulue thanks the other three and holds Puyu's hands, telling her that she'd like to become her friend. The Ocean Prinvce then kisses the Rulue and Puyu's hands, enabling Rulue and Puyu to communicate with each other. Puyu is then tired, so she transforms Rulue's notebook into a magical book called the Puyo Book and goes inside of it to sleep. They don't have long to celebrate this, however, as the ship is badly damaged and is falling back towards Earth. Two humans, Kagami Feli and Tsubasa Raffina, see this and confuse it for a shooting star. The episode ends with the spaceship crashing into a mountain. THE END Characters Precures * Rulue Aoki/Cure Fan Mascots * Ocean Prince Villains * Ecoco Secondary Characters * Feli Kagami * Raffina Tsubasa Trivia * A free DVD with background info, toy advertisements, and a dance lesson was again given away at toy stores. To receive it, customers had to say the code word (Puyo) shown at the end of the first episode. Category:Puyutto Star! Pretty Cure Category:Puyutto Star! Pretty Cure episodes